1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs and more particularly, to a chair adjustment structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
For regular high-back chairs, the angle between the seat back and the seat pad cannot be automatically changed when the user rests his (her) back one the seat back. Thus, the user tends to feel uncomfortable after sitting on it for a long time. To eliminate this drawback, ergonomic chairs were created, allowing adjustment of the angle of inclination of the seat back to meet the user's need for sitting comfort.
However, when the user sits on the seat pad of a high-back chair, the user must move the hip backwards so that the user's back can be rested on the seat back of the chair. When the angle of inclination of the seat back is changed subject to the pressure from the user's back, the user's legs may become suspended in the air above the floor. The user will feel uncomfortable after sitting for a long time with this sitting posture. Further, when the user is going to leave from the chair, the chair does not provide any auxiliary push force for the user to help the user leave from the chair. Therefore, the user must apply a great force to the floor with the feet to leave from the seat of the chair.